


It's Always You

by gods_little_power_ranger



Category: NASCAR RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gods_little_power_ranger/pseuds/gods_little_power_ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasey and Denny had their first date last night. Things got a bit heated and apparently it carried over into the morning also.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always You

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place completely off track. Hope you enjoy. :)

Denny awoke to the warm morning sunlight streaming in through the bedroom window across his face. He shook his head lightly trying to clear his mind that was still heavily weighed down from sleep. Glancing over to Kasey’s side of the bed, he was a bit disappointed to learn that he wasn’t there. Denny was hoping to wake up to the man he was smitten with, their limbs tangled and their chests flush together. If he were honest with himself, last night had been one of the best of his life. He smirked as he recalled their date the night before. Kasey had been a ball of nerves. Denny found it so charming his cheeks hurt at the end of the night from the continuous smile that was painted on his face. He never would have guessed it turned out the way it did – a make-out session back at Kasey’s place that was heated with so much desire that it escalated into the best blowjob of his life. God. The things that man could do with his pretty mouth. And when Kasey looked up at Denny with those gorgeous baby blues – although his pupils were now lust blown and had only a thin ring of blue – he could hardly stop himself from coming right then and there. 

Denny closed his eyes, replaying that scene over and over in his head. His cock, lying heavily against his left thigh, gave an interested twitch at the memory. Kasey wasn’t even in the same room and yet he could still make him hard. Just a few minutes and he would get up to go find him, hoping to reenact last night’s steamy events. Denny didn’t have to wait for long, he thought, as he heard the bedroom door open. He opened his eyes curiously to see Kasey completely naked and walking over to his bed with a smile displayed on his face, his hips swaying slightly with every step he took. And God. The erection he was sporting was fucking impressive. His own dick became interested at the sight and began growing harder with every passing second. Denny was tempted to grab his cock and start stroking it just looking at Kasey. He had to mentally stop himself as the bed dipped under Kasey’s light weight. 

“Morning babe,” Denny said cheerfully. He didn’t give the man an opportunity to answer before he was pulling Kasey’s toned body against his own. The light brush of fingertips landed across his jaw just before Kasey’s soft lips were pushing against his own. Denny couldn’t help but smile at the man’s actions as he kissed his back, lips closing around his friend’s bottom one before softly sucking it into his mouth. The sound that came out of Kasey was plain sinful and it did delicious things to him. He was determined to pull every sound out of Kasey that he possibly could. That’s how his hand ended up over Kasey’s pec, his skilled fingers latching onto his nipple as he slowly rolled in between fingers. This action elicited an even hotter sound from Kasey, somewhere between a moan and a whimper. I’ll never get enough of this, he thought.

As Denny moved his lips to mouth along Kasey’s jaw, he noticed that his friend had grown even harder now; his erection was painfully digging into Denny’s hip. All it did was turn him on more. He was suddenly aware of his own hard cock which was dangerously close to rubbing against some part of Kasey’s body. Denny felt strong fingers gripping at his back, short fingernails biting into skin. For some reason this had him making a low noise in his throat, and he hoped he sported those dig marks tomorrow. There was nothing hotter than being marked up. Denny was now biting along Kasey’s neck, silently praying that it would end up leaving a mark on his perfect lightly tanned skin. He wanted him to also carry around a reminder of their time together. Kasey chose to climb into Denny’s lap at that moment, expertly straddling his hips. He groaned loudly as now both of their erections were flush, silky skin rubbing together. Denny’s hips snapped up into Kasey’s trying to create more friction between the two men. He felt hot warm breath ghosting across his neck, leaving goose bumps it its wake.

Denny felt Kasey grab his hand and hesitantly moved it to his ass as Denny’s tongue found Kasey’s earlobe. He gently brought it into his mouth, sucking at the skin. He felt Kasey’s breath hitch as he worked his way up, the tip of his tongue licking the shell of his ear. Both of Denny’s hands were on Kasey’s ass, firmly grabbing his cheeks. He roughly pulled their hips flush, delighted at the sound that escaped Kasey’s spit shiny lips. Denny was just about to comment on how fucking hot the sounds he made were when we was interrupted. Kasey was shifting on his lap, moving so his legs were further apart now. He felt his hand moving again, and now his fingers dipped into the crack of Kasey’s ass. Denny looked up to him curiously. He was staring up at beautiful lust blown baby blue eyes as his fingers were now pushed up against his puckered hole. The skin he was touching was slick and wet… and shit. Denny groaned as the realization finally hit him. Kasey had prepped himself. This was his way of telling Denny that he wanted to be fucked. 

He playfully pushed his pointed finger just inside the first ring of tissue. “Oh baby,” Denny said his voice sound totally wrecked. “You’ve prepped that pretty little ass for me.”  
Denny watched as Kasey’s cheeks turned a light shade of red, and he just chuckled. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that his friend was somewhat embarrassed.

“Is that okay? I mean we don’t have to. I just thought…” Kasey’s voice trailed off, making him sound unsure.  
Denny smiled fondly up at him. He wondered how Kasey could think that he didn’t want him. Fuck, he was so perfect. “No Kase. It’s fine. I want this too. So much. Since I first laid eyes on you honestly. Just don’t leave me out of the prep next time. I’d personally like to experience sticking my fingers deep in that ass, stretching you open for me.”

He watched as Kasey’s mouth fell open, a surprised noise escaping his lips. Again the light blush returned to his cheeks. Denny wondered if that’s what Kasey will look like when his cock is buried deep inside him. He was abruptly pulled from his thoughts as he watched Kasey reaching to his dresser for something. The man was all soft lines and light swells of muscle. His body was perfect, just enough everything for Denny.  
When Kasey had found what he was looking for, his hand emerged from out of the drawer with what looked like a small bottle of lube and a square foil packet. A condom? Denny had always been very safe with every sexual partner he had in the past. He even had a few tests done recently just in case something like this was to occur. He was fairly sure that Kasey had been just as safe. As long as Kasey was clean, he didn’t mind being inside of the man with no protection. Just as Kasey was about to open the foil packet, Denny grabbed his hand.

“I’m clean Kase. I’ve always been very safe with everyone I slept with. I even had a few tests done recently. As long as you tell me you’re clean as well, we can do this skin to skin. I trust you baby.”

That seemed to surprise Kasey and Denny swore he was overcome with emotion. Trust, adoration, maybe even love. They all shone in his eyes as he looked shyly at Denny. He watched as Kasey threw the condom aside, probably landing somewhere on the carpet. Kasey then brought his hand up to Denny’s cheek, his fingers brushing against the side of his neck.

”I’m clean too. I’ve always been safe so that if I ever found someone special and wanted to do it raw I could without any fears or worries.”

Denny looked at Kasey with something akin to awe written all over his face. He was special enough to make love to this man without any protection. He didn’t even know what to say to Kasey. Denny decided to let his actions do the talking for him. Kasey gave him one last look, a small smile playing across his face before he opened the lube and positioned the bottle right above Denny’s erection. He watched as few drops fell from the opening in the bottle and landed on his slit, and then dripped lazily down his head. Denny moaned his eyes closing as he savored the feeling of the cool lube on his dick. Kasey proceeded to pour some more on, and then wrapped his hand around Denny’s shaft. His hand slid easily along his cock, spreading the lube all the way down to the base. When he was fully covered with lube, Kasey soothed his own cock with the lube. Denny’s eyed opened at the sound that came from Kasey and he saw him using the rest of the lube on his own erection. He watched enrapt, the other man’s head thrown back in pleasure, his teeth biting at his bottom lip. Just at that site Denny thought he was going to explode all over the other man’s stomach. No, he thought. He was going to control himself and his reward would be shooting load after load of his cum deep into Kasey.

When Kasey was done touching himself, he attempted to climb off of Denny’s lap to turn into position. Before he could get far, Denny had grabbed his hand and held him in place. Kasey glanced at him confused, and was met with a mischievous glint in his friend’s eyes. Denny licked his lips slowly successfully turning Kasey into mush.

“Oh no baby. That position was just fine. I want to be able to see that pretty face when my cock in buried inside that perfect ass. I want to see every little pleasure filled face you make, hear every sinful sound that escapes them delicious lips.”  
Kasey was dangerously close to losing it. Denny could tell just by the look on his face. He settled him back on his lap, taking a hold of his own lube slicked cock. Denny poised himself at Kasey’s entrance, and teasily slid in head against the puckered skin. The whimper that came from Kasey traveled straight through his body to his cock. Denny couldn’t help but groan at the sensation. He held his erection steady now, gently nudging against his friend’s entrance. He wanted to warn Kasey before he sank into him.

“Kasey… I’m going to slide into you now. If it’s too much you need to tell me, okay? I’ll stop right away. I don’t want to hurt you.”  
Denny watched as his friend gave him a small nod and that’s all the permission he needed. With one hand on his erection and the other wrapped around Kasey’s hip, he began to slowly fill the man. Denny wasn’t even halfway in but he could tell he was so tight. He groaned loudly, not even caring how he sounded. He looked up to Kasey to make sure he was alright and was met with Kasey staring at him again with them fucking lust blown eyes. Yeah he was okay he thought. Denny’s other hand moved up to hold his other hip before he felt himself completely sink into Kasey. Fuck. The tightness along with the warmth was nearly unbearable. He wasn’t sure he was going to be able to last long for Kasey.

“Fuck Kase. You feel so good baby. So fucking tight. Is it okay if I move?”

“Please Denny…” Kasey whimpered out. “Fuck me.”  
Denny was pretty sure he was going to lose his mind soon. It was all too much, in a good way though. He took a second to steel himself before moving inside of Kasey. He wanted to start off gentle, easy and then turn rough and punishing a little later. Firmly gripping Kasey’s hips, he slid almost completely out of him, holding Kasey’s body up. They stayed like that for a few second before he decided to slowly slip back into his warmth. Kasey now had his hands on Denny’s shoulder for support. He leaned up and kissed the other man’s throat before successfully setting a slow lazy pace. He smiled when Kasey moaned, the vibrations tickling against his lips. His teeth dug into the center of his throat, and then he tongued over the spot, soothed the flesh. Kasey tried to pry one of Denny’s hands off his hip to lead it to his cock but with no such luck. Denny smirked when his made a frustrated sound.

“Denny,” he moaned. “Denny touch me please. I need it baby.”

“Not yet.” Denny’s voice came out low and teasingly. “Just be patient. I will, just not yet.”  
Kasey whined like a child who didn’t get something he wanted. It was amusing to Denny. He really did want to touch him. God, he wanted nothing more than to wrap this hand around Kasey’s cock and pull him over the edge. However, he was saving that for a little later.  
He felt Kasey clamp around him and he was brought back to the present, crying out in pleasure and shock. Well if Kasey wanted to play, it would be a two player game. His fingers dug harshly into the skin at his hips and quickly he had slid his cock almost all the way out of Kasey. His head was the only part still buried in his ass. Denny took a moment to glance up at Kasey and smile before slamming back into him. This made Kasey cry out pleasure as Denny was sure the head of his cock grazed his prostate at the end of the thrust. Kasey’s grip now tightened on the man, his face red and sheen of sweat lying against his forehead. Denny lifted his body slightly off the mattress. He loved the feel of Kasey’s weight coming down on him, how his ass smacked down on his hips creating the perfect sound. He picked Kasey up again and slammed into him, creating a punishing quick pace that made Kasey either whimper or cry out every time his prostate was brushed up against. 

“Fuck Kasey. You’re so hot. Keep moaning for me baby.” Denny was sure he could come easily just by listening to Kasey’s voice. It was incredibly hot. 

At that point, Kasey was fucking himself down on Denny’s cock, taking him deeper than he thought possible. Kasey smiled in success as he managed to pull a few noises himself out of the man. He was sure Kasey was relieved when his hand finally found his cock, palm brushing up against his shaft. Denny almost came at the sound he made. Kasey’s voice was completely wrecked now, the sounds coming from him mouth dripping with liquid sex. His hand was quickly wrapping around the length, the still wet lube making his hand slip easily against it. Kasey felt so good in his hand, heavy and warm and silk smooth. God, he was going to lose it and soon.  
Fucking into Kasey unrelenting, Denny said, “I’m gonna come baby. So soon. Come with me baby boy. Come with me.”  
Kasey didn’t even have to say anything. Denny knew he was so close. At the end of every upstroke to his dick, Denny rotated his wrist, making it extra pleasurable. He made sure to graze his prostate every single time he slammed into him. The warmth was growing hot and heavy in his stomach, his balls tightening up. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Kasey repeated. He cried out again and again, each sound more desperate and frenzied. Then came Denny’s name, tumbling from his lips, along with a string of words that were totally unintelligible as Kasey was reaching climax. Denny continued to stroke him through the orgasm, continuing to move inside Kasey as he reached his own, calling out Kasey’s name loudly. His release was so strong he lost his breath for a moment, his vision growing white and fuzzy. He was vaguely aware of a warm liquid spattering against his chest and face. He’d worry about it later, Denny thought. He was worn out and just wanted to rest. He felt Kasey fall against his chest, probably just as tired, his head pressed into Denny’s neck. He was able to form a small smile before he drifted off. 

~

As Denny was waking up, he was aware of a couple things. The first was he had someone snuggly lying on top of him. He smiled as he ran his fingers through short brown hair. Kasey, he thought. Of course it was him. It would always be him. He dipped his head to kiss the still sleeping man’s forehead. The second was the flaky white stuff that was stuck to the upper part of his chest and face. Denny tried to think back to what had happened. Mostly everything was pretty clear, except for the white stuff and how it got on him. He thought a little harder and oh. He remembered feeling something warm and wet fall against his chest and face before falling asleep. It was Kasey’s cum. He giggled at the thought and blushed. He didn’t mind that it was on him. He just wasn’t fond that now the fluid was dried and flaking.  
Denny wondered if he could extract himself from Kasey to go clean up. He watched his face as he gently tried to pull himself away but stopped as soon as blue eyes opened stared up at him. He could definitely get used to waking up to eyes like that every day. A smile played on Denny’s face when Kasey let out a high pitched yawn.

“Well good morning again gorgeous.” Denny winked at him, leaning down to plant a kiss on the man’s lips. He heard Kasey sigh in contentment.

“Good morning to you babe. Earlier was… wow. That was amazing Den.” A blush crept up his face and his lips were pulled up into a small smile. He stretched his legs out, winching from the pain of having his knees bent for so long.

“It was Kase. You’re so perfect and sexy. I didn’t think I was going to last as long as I did.” Denny put an arm around Kasey’s back, pulling him in closer. Kasey nudged his nose under Denny’s jaw, planting soft little kisses across his neck. He brought his lips to Denny’s ear.  
“Denny?” Kasey was whispering.

“Yeah baby?”

“I really like you. A lot I mean,” Kasey admitted. He hid his face in Denny’s neck, probably afraid that Denny didn’t feel the same way.  
Denny moved back from Kasey, his hand lightly grabbing Kasey’s chin to tilt it up. He kissed his lips so softly and gently it could barely be classified as a kiss. When Denny pulled back he had a huge case of butterflies. 

“When I just kissed you,” Denny started, “I got butterflies. That never happened to me before. You make me feel incredible Kasey Kenneth Kahne. I like you too a lot. It’s you babe. It’s always going to be you.”

“It’s always going to be you too, at least for me.” Kasey smiled now, the ends completely meeting his eyes. However he did hesitant before saying the next thing. “Denny? Will you be my boyfriend?”

“Yes, Kasey! Yes. Of course.” Denny laughed whole heartedly. He gathered his new boyfriend up in his arms, never intending to let him go.


End file.
